You drive me crazy
by equinox-hu
Summary: People are changing. Miss Parker, Jarod and Lyle... Read and find out more! CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. I love you so much

A/N- I started this story 2 month ago and it seems that it's just now when I have time to finish it.  
  
- All the mistakes are mine. The story isn't betad. Sorry...  
  
- I changed a bit -OK, maybe a little more- the characters. Just not to be surprised!  
  
- It started to be a romance...but who knows how it'll end up.  
  
- Character death...um...still not sure...I suggest to find out.  
  
I nearly forgot again: The characters don't belong to me ...  
  
AND: Thanks for the people (specially for Kelsey and heart of flame) who encouraged me to continue!!!  
  
Chapter 1 - I love you so much  
  
The phone rang in Miss Parker's home. She answered it.   
  
"Hallo..." There was no reply.  
  
"Hallo. Who's there?" She repeated.  
  
"It's me, again." He said sitting in a car. It was late at night and it was raining cats and dogs. He watched the raindrops flowing down the windscreen.  
  
"Jarod, I've told you so many times to leave me alone!" She sounded angry. She didn't often show her real emotions but this time she was really angry.  
  
"You're lieing to yourself." He said in a voice that made her think he was sure what he'd said.  
  
"That's my problem, not yours." She sounded rude but he'd already got used to it during the previous years.  
  
"But you know my feelings?!" He started to lose his temper.  
  
"That's the main cause, Jarod. We can't be together. You know what I have to do. I would hurt you." She tried to be rational and convincing but she wasn't really good at it.  
  
"We could escape together." His plan was as simple as he said. He didn't care how or when just to be together with her.  
  
"I couldn't." She doubted if she could have strength to do it.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Here's my family." He knew it was a lie again. So did she. But she couldn't just simply tell him:'I'm too afraid to leave.'  
  
"Who would you miss?" This question hurt her. He knew at the moment he'd said it. He regretted to be such a jerk to harm her. He tried to gain her trust not to frighten her away.  
  
"That's not important. I don't love you." His stomach turned. He earned the answer. He hated the way she said it. He knew it wasn't true but it always made him think over.  
  
"I don't believe you." She knew he was right. She could never lie to him convincing.  
  
"I'll go and visit you. Tell me right into my eyes that you hate me and I'll understand." It was what she was frightened of. She knew she could never resist him. He had a sense of persuasion or maybe just charm... It didn't really matter for her. She knew she was lost.  
  
"No, don't come. I promise you won't get away this time. I'll bring you back where you belong."  
  
"What if I don't want to get away from you. Don't you understand? I can't live without you." he was nearly crying. So was she. "I love you so much. My life has no meaning without you."  
  
"You're crazy. The whole running away drove you crazy."  
  
"You're driving me crazy! You can't see?"  
  
"Stop it and don't phone me again."  
  
"See you later..." she hung up.  
  
He got out of his car which was parked just the next corner of her house. It was still pouring. He had no jacket nor umbrella. His clothes became wet by the time he had reached her house. He saw that the light was still on.   
  
The phone rang again in her home. She didn't want to answer it but it seemed not to stop ringing.  
  
"I told you so many times not to phone me again!" She said in an angry voice.  
  
"Hello, Sys. Have you grown telepathic abilities? I've always known we don't get on well with eachother but I never thought we had so bad relationship."  
  
"Oh, Lyle. Sorry. A man disturbs me on the phone for a while. I'm just really fed up with it."  
  
"Don't worry, I've already got used to it that you hate me."  
  
"What do you want? I'm really tired."  
  
"I just phoned to check on you wheather you're at home or not. I have to deliver a letter to you. I wanted to give it to you tomorrow, but it's maybe urgent."  
  
"That's not necessary. You'll give it to me tomorrow."  
  
"No, Dad insists on. See you in ten minutes. Bye."  
  
'Everybody went mad.' she thought. She wished they would have left her alone.  
  
Somebody knocked on the door. She thought to herself that Lyle was really quick. It must have been important. "Just a minute" She shouted and went to open the door. She was shocked to see Jarod there. He was soaked to the skin.  
  
"Hello." He said shyly. He looked at her than stared on the floor.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were just kidding." He remained in silence. 


	2. You can't hide the truth

  
  
Chapter 2 - You can't hide the truth  
  
They were standing there for long minutes.   
  
Jarod was embarrassed and afraid of what she would say. He was too afraid to ask anything. He was frightened of being turned away. He didn't know how he could cope with that. He had no idea what he would do. That answer would mean the end of his life - maybe even literally. He knew there was the risk that she caught him and brought him back. God knew what would happen next. He had to take that risk. She was too precious for him.   
  
She was embarrassed too. She looked at him. His hair was messed up. His pullover was dank. From the expression of his face she could tell that he was frightened of her. He looked so vulnerable. The sight of him turned her stomach. The way he stood in her doorway was like he would have said 'Here I am. My life is in your hands. Love me or kill me.' She wanted to run away and avoid making the decision. She wasn't capable of making decisions like that. She hated him for bringing her to a situation like this. He hadn't even said anything and he told so many things at the same time.   
  
She knew she had to break the silence. "Come in. It's good for noone if you get cold" He realized that he was already cold. He shivered a bit. He followed her to the living room.   
  
"Sit down" She told him seriously.  
  
"No, thanks I'd better stand" He was too nervous to sit down.  
  
"OK Jarod, as you prefer." She kept a bit silence then carried on. "I want you to understand that we could never be together."   
  
"But" He tried to interrupt her but it had no use.  
  
"I don't want to lead a life like that we could have with eachother. "  
  
"I love you." He looked straight in her eyes with his chocolate-brown eyes.  
  
"You shouldn't have come here."   
  
He looked at her in a way that made her feel very uncomfortable. Like he couldn't understand what she had said. He stepped right before her. She couldn't shun his gaze. They ogled for a while. The air was in fire around them. Neither of them blinked. He raised his hands to her head. She didn't protest. All she could do was to melt in his icecold hands. He smoothed softly her face. Her skin was so warm, so delicious. His hands were trembling a bit. Not from the cold but from the fear and excitement. He leaned towards her. Their face was very close. He felt her breathing. He looked at her lips. They were asking to meet his. He would have died thousand times just to get that kiss from her.   
  
She felt the same. At the moment there was just he and her. The whole world seemed not to exist. She didn't think of losing him. She didn't care about what she should have done. What they expected her to do. What they expected her to be. At that moment she was a woman who needed care. She needed to feel being loved. She felt how weak she could be. It frightened her a bit.   
  
Between their lips there were only centimetres when the doorbell rang.  
  
They moved away from eachother.   
  
"It must be Lyle. He phoned just before you arrived. He wants to give me a letter."  
  
"Where is your bathroom?"  
  
"The second door on the left." Her heart was beating heavily. She didn't want Lyle to find Jarod. She wanted to make the decision herself. Nomatter what it would be. She was still not sure what to do with Jarod. She was too afraid to depend on him. She wouldn't have had fear if he weren't Jarod. But he was.   
  
She answered the door. Lyle stood there with an umberella and a brief-case in his hands.  
  
"Hello" She tried to sound very-very sleepy.  
  
"Hi, Sis" He was very awake in spite of the late point of time.  
  
"Give me the envelope, it's late and I'm tired." She talked to him like teachers talk to their pupils who didn't know what to do in everyday sitations.   
  
"Won't you let me in? As you see it's pouring." She knew he had right but it would be the first step and then an other would come and she couldn't let it happen.   
  
"It's not the perfect occasion for it."  
  
"Have you noticed that we don't even speak with eachother?"   
  
'What has gone to these guys? Is it full moon or what? Why do they want to solve their problems tonight?' She thought.  
  
"Please, let us discuss it tomorrow." She said in a wairy voice.  
  
"The only thing I want is a drink" There was no ridicule in his voice. Maybe this would be the chance to bury the hatchet. She knew she had to resist due to Jarod. At that thought she became nervous.  
  
"Please give me that letter and go away!" This time he hadn't earned her rudeness but it didn't matter for her.  
  
"OK-OK if you insist on. Would you hold it for a moment?" He gave her his umbrella, searched his brief-case and took out a letter. He began smirking.  
  
"Is anyone with you?"  
  
"Don't play with me PLEASE. Gimme that." He closed his bag and hid the letter behind his back.   
  
"No, I won't give it to you till you don't tell me who there is."  
  
"Nobody, Lyle, You're getting paranoid."  
  
"Then let me check it."  
  
"No" she tried to close the door but he was stronger and pushed her aside. He looked in the rooms. There was no sign of a stranger in the livingroom nor in the bedroom. The kitchen was empty too. He went to check the toilet and the bathroom. The two doors on the left. She stood before him to prevent him from getting in.   
  
"Sis, I would never thought you were the kind of woman that hid man in her bathroom."  
  
"You fucking bastard. Why do you always have to meddle in my life? Why can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"Why can't you just introduce me to him?"  
  
'There's no need to introduce. You know him very well.' She thought but instead she said:  
  
"There's nobody to introduce!"  
  
"Then let me in." She realized she could do nothing more and acquisced in what was coming. She calmed herself down that it was what she would have done anyway. He just made it easier. She didn't have to blame herself for anything.  
  
He went in.  
  



	3. Things are changing part 1

  
  
Chapter 3 - Things are changing - Part I.  
  
Noone could be seen. Lyle opened the shower cabin and looked in the bathtub. But to the biggest disappointment to Lyle there was no man in -or without- underpants. And there was no Jarod to the biggest surprise to Miss Parker. She smiled to herself but didn't let it show before him.  
  
"You never believe me. It's your biggest problem. Without trusting eachother we couldn't get on with eachother." She said trying to sound angry.  
  
"Who wants to get on with you? You didn't even want to invite me to a drink in your house!"  
  
"How shall I tell you that I'm dead-tired?!"  
  
"God, you're worse than anyone I know!" She set his nerves on the edge like she always did.  
  
"I must be really very bad then." She said mockingly.  
  
"You don't have any friends, do you. So don't make fun of me."  
  
"It's you who tries to make a fun of everyone. But God, how can a man be so curious?! I told you there was nobody."  
  
"Oh, I hate you so much. The best day in my life will be when I get to know that I'll never see you again." He let out a sigh as if it could take away his anger. But it couldn't.  
  
"Then wait for that. Bye. Or are you going to sleep at me just to see wheather that day is today?"  
  
With that he rushed out. His head was red from the nervousness.   
  
They quarrelled. Again. It was in their genes. Neither of them wanted but they couldn't help. Noone thaught them how to bear with eachother, with themselves. They were the same.   
  
Having checked the rooms again she fell on her bed. He was gone. Both men were gone. She started thinking of them.   
  
Jarod. He meant her always too much to admit. When she was young, Jarod was her first love. She looked up to him, she wanted to be like him. When she became older she started to hate him for being in the centre of attention. Her father spoke so good of him. But he never praised her. The envy she felt seemed to repress the love. But it couldn't. So much time passed that she couldn't remember how it felt to love a man. He became her job. She could get him if she really wanted to. She wanted to catch him to show her father, Lyle, Rains and the whole world that SHE could do it. But it wasn't enough. Something stronger prevented it. It was burried deep inside the ice. But it was there. The less she cared about the world the more she realized how much he meant to her. How much she needed him.   
  
Lyle. It was a harder case. She felt hate when he came to her mind. Or wanted to feel it. He was her brother. Her twin. There was something between them what they both tried to hide. A tie. They could cover it with big quarells, ihateyou's, mockings... But it was there. They were the same. Exactly. Both hated letting emotions showed. Both created an image not to let anyone in. And they were damn succesfull. But both knew that the other did the same. Both were ambitios but they had to fail. It was their faith but still only she could see it. They were encouraging eachother in a negative way. If they saw a spark of weekness in eachother neither could make it without a word. And they looked for these sparks, they seemed to live for finding these sparks.   
  
She didn't care about being week. No more. She wanted to be together with Jarod but knew it could never happen till the wall between Lyle and her were on. He had the key to their happiness. She had to build down the wall. She had to make him feel. They together could be unbeatable. They could make the Centre to their own playground. And it did no more matter for her if he was the leader. She wanted to quit. But till they were against eachother they 'neutralized' eachother. The Centre did know what it did. They could be controlled by eachother.   
  
The letter came to her mind. Lyle left it on the table. She read it. Then read it again. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was an order to kill Lyle. An order to kill Lyle!? There was no signature but she knew it was official and she couldn't resist a direct order like this. She wanted to believe it wasn't her Dad, who wanted her brother dead. She suspected it was somebody her father had to obey without a question. Maybe the triumvirate. Maybe her father didn't even know what was in the letter. It was only a naive hope. Maybe it was only a test or a bad joke...  
  
She was sure she couldn't do what was expected of her. But she had no other way. Or maybe...  
  
She had to reconcile Lyle with Jarod. Even the thought of it seemed weird.   
  
The thoughts were rushing in her mind. There was too much on risk. Maybe the two most important men in her life. She worked out a plan.   
  
Next morning she woke up early. Her first thing to do was to call Lyle.   
  
"Hello, Lyle. Thanks for coming again and sorry for last night. Why don't you come in?" She tried to be polite.  
  
"What's this Sis? I don't have much time." He sounded rude as usual.   
  
"It's really important. Please come in." She was very calm. She wasn't often calm while talking to him.   
  
He sat down in her living room. She looked very serious.  
  
"I have two important things to tell you about. But please don't interrupt me." She started. He just sat there silently.   
  
"Last night Jarod was here."  
  
"What? Did he got away again? How...?" He couldn't end this question.   
  
"I asked you to stay silent. He loves me and wanted to persuade me to escape with him."  
  
"And?" He was getting more angry.   
  
"That's the cause I couldn't let you in. Please forgive me but I think that I love him." 'Huh, it was out. It wasn't as hard as it had seemed to.' She thought. God, she just told Lyle about Jarod. She made herself vulnerable. She knew it was what Lyle had always dreamt of.   
  
He was surprised. He couldn't believe it was happening to him. He waited for that moment in his life. Now he had something against her. It made no sense why she revealed this secret. But it didn't matter. 'Please, forgive me' it was the worst gassy talk he had ever heard.   
  
He could set her out of way. She would be his plaything. He was clever enough not to tell her what he planned for her. He needed time to work out the details. He decided to listen what more she was about to say.  
  
"Read it. It's the letter you left here yesterday." She handed him the letter. As he was reading it, his face became gloomy and frightened. As he looked up he saw her aiming her gun at him. He cursed himself not seeing what was about to come. She made a complate fool of him, like she did with everyone else in the Centre. 'How happy she could be now' he wondered.   
  
He came voluntairly to be killed. He hadn't suspected anything. But it was obvius she wasn't so stupid to tell him everything. He let himself be vulnerable. He just sat there waiting for the inevitable. He knew he had no right to fight. He should even thank her for being still alive. That's why she talked about Jarod. It didn't mattered anymore. He could tell noone about it anyway.  
  
She won. 'Kill or be killed' He didn't blame her. He would have done the same. If he had been her he would have done everything exactly the same way.  
  
"Then congratulations. You won." It was all he could say.  
  



	4. Things are changing part 2

  
  
Chapter 4 - Things are changing - Part II.  
  
"Calm yourself down. I haven't finished yet." She stopped to make sure that he listened to her. "I don't want you to die. I just want to get away from this crap. I want to have a peacefull life, together with Jarod, far from the Centre. I don't expect you to understand my feelings. I just want you to reconcile yourself to this situation and help me. I can imagine how angry you are now. It doesn't matter for me what you're going to do next. I don't care how you are going to take revenge or make precautions to protect yourself. They won't give up, they'll try to kill you again. If I don't do it anyone else will. We could help eachother. Is it clear to you what I'm trying to driving at?"  
  
'She's crazy.' Lyle thought. 'She tells me about her 'things' then aims a gun at me and asks for my help. She's gone crazy.'  
  
"Could you please stop aiming the gun at me then?" She put it down.  
  
"What do you say now?"  
  
"Do you really think it could work?"  
  
A morning - approximately a week later  
  
Lyle was coming out of his house. He just opened the door of his car when he felt a sharp pain in his head then everthing went black.  
  
Lyle regained consciousness as he was falling down metal stairs. He screamed with pain. He realized that he was falling down and tried to soften his fall but his hands were tied behind his back.   
  
He felt pain from every part of his body. He felt giddy. He dislocated his shoulder during his fall. After the first shock he started wondering where he was.  
  
Then everything came back...  
  
His little affair with her crazy sister. How they pretended she was dead.  
  
First everybody thought it had been a car accident. She must have been drunk or asleep when her car broke through the barrier and fell down into a precipie. The car exploded. They couldn't even bury her body.   
  
Then another accident happened the next day. There was a bomb in Rains' car... He smiled to himself when he thought about it.  
  
Then in the Centre the people started to be more and more suspicious. They started to doubt that her dead was an accident. They started to ask questions like...  
  
'Why has she even gone there?'  
  
'How could she drive in that shape'  
  
'Why did she do it?'  
  
Lyle went to his father. He came forward with the TRUTH. He told his father that he had read the letter before giving it to her. Then he decided to write another one. It was him who had ordered her to go to that mountain. By that time he she got there the brakes of her car wasn't working well...  
  
He didn't know why he was angry with his father. Because he hadn't even tried to deny to know about the letter. Or the way he had reacted to her death. His father hadn't even been angry with him about killing his twin.   
  
His possible future frightened him. He saw himself in his father's actions. He saw the way his old himself would have reacted in a situation like this. 'NO!' His mind screamed. 'I'm not like that. Not anymore. I won't be the monster they created. I won't obey them anymore. I won't act like they want me to.'  
  
He threatened his father. Lyle wanted his father to stop working in the Centre. First he wasn't cooperating but a bullet to his shoulder helped him...  
  
Lyle didn't have a guilty conscience. His father earned that bullet. Maybe more, but Lyle was not the one he would get it from. Lyle hoped there would be a time when his father would know and feel guilty about the things he had done and what he had allowed people to do.  
  
The creaking of the opening door brought him back to reality.   
  
He couldn't guess who was coming in. There was a wide choice of people who wanted him dead. He wondered why he was still alive.  
  
He would have jumped for joy -if he could- when he saw who it was. He had never been so happy to see him in his life.  
  
"Nice to see you Jarod. God, I'm so happy you're here." Lyle said audibly relieved. It was weird that due to his sister they were on the same side.  
  
Jarod didn't answer him. Anger was rushing through his body. 'He killed her. He killed his twin. He killed the woman I loved.'  
  
Lyle became frightened when he saw Jarod's face.  
  
"Hey, what do you want to do? Noooo, wait..." Lyle screamed.  
  
Jarod started kicking and beating him repeatedly...  
  
I know it's a short chapter after a 2 month brake but I need to know whether you're still interested in the story or not.   
  
If yes, then I'm going to post the next chapter in a few days!!! 


	5. The irony of destiny

WARNING: Violence, so don't read if you don't want to.  
  
It's the first time I'm answering reviews here but I wanted to thank for those who reviewed to show that the reviews mean a lot to me!!!  
  
kim/k: Due to a problem -I think- I got 8 of your review -if I counted well... Thanks for that /those?/ and I hope you'll like the nexts parts as well.  
  
Joy: Hi! I'm happy you like it! He believes that she is dead because yet he doesn't know about their plan. Miss Parker disappeared the next day when Jarod and Miss Parker met. It may sound weird that she hasn't spoken to him since that but I'll explain that later. You have to wait a few chapters:)))  
  
Ocean: I'm going to continue this. I have 4 more chapters in my mind and one in my computer. But it takes some time when I correct most of the mistakes...   
  
The irony of destiny 5/10?  
  
Lyle was trying to talk to Jarod but he acted like he hadn't heard the begging of the powerless man on the floor. Lyle didn't have the chance to protect himself. After a while he stopped begging. He just wanted to get through it. He wanted Jarod to stop.   
  
He felt his blood flowing down on his cheek. He saw red and green spots before himself. He fought to stay conscious.   
  
After a while Jarod stopped and left him on the floor. Lyle tried to open his eyes to see what Jarod was about to do but he couldn't. He tried to get to a position which didn't hurt so much. It seemed to be unnecessary because every time he tried to move it hurt even more.  
  
'Since when is Jarod so cruel?' Lyle thought.  
  
Jarod saw his tries to move and went to him. Jarod grabbed him by his shoulders, which made him scream out in pain, and dragged him to a chair. Jarod cut the tie in Lyle's hands and tied his hands to the chair. Lyle had no strength to resist.  
  
"Why?" Lyle asked as he was trying to overcome the pain. "Why are you...doing this?" His voice was nearly audible and kept stalling.  
  
"Shut up bastard! You don't even know?!"  
  
"Jarod, please...tell me why!"  
  
"I leave you here to think over why. Then I'll make you regret everything you have done to her."  
  
After that Jarod left Lyle alone. He went back to his thoughts.  
  
'He matches perfectly her. They're both crazy...'  
  
'But why?' He asked this time himself.  
  
'You really don't know?' His mind asked back. 'All the things you did before. Don't you think that you truly deserve pain?' He thought over what he had done during his life. How much pain he caused to how many people. He wanted to die. He felt himself not worthy of the world.   
  
There was only one thing he could be proud of. He helped his sister. It wasn't really his plan but he agreed. And it was the honest thing he had done before.   
  
When she put down the gun his life changed. It was like he had got a bonus life from her. He wasn't satisfied with his old life. The people, he wanted to belong to, wanted to kill him. Those people who only had to ask and he did what they wanted. Whatever they asked... He used to do everything to gain their trust. What a fool he had been. It was like he would have lived in a different world. Things looked so different since that day.  
  
He felt his pain and he was happy to feel that pain. He agreed with Jarod.  
  
A/N: Hey, you don't really have to read this part if you don't like blood flowing everywhere. OK, it won't be that bad but remember: I warned you!!!  
  
Later...  
  
Jarod came back with a bag. He put it on the desk before Lyle. He took out knives of every size and put them before Lyle so that he could see what was waiting for him.  
  
"Any questions before we start?"  
  
'People are changing. It wasn't the Jarod he got known years before. That Jarod would never have used so brutal tools even if he had right.'  
  
Lyle felt no need to plead with him to avoid his future but he wouldn't have had the opportunity anyway because Jarod put a gag in his mouth.   
  
Then Jarod started...  
  
All Lyle could do was to watch as Jarod sliced his brest up with small, professional cuts. They weren't deep cuts but it wasn't necessary to cut deep in the flesh. It really hurt. Like every cut was made ten times more in the same place.  
  
Lyle's screams were muffled by the gag in his mouth.  
  
"Has she cried for help? Did she know what was to happen with her? Did she know that it was YOU?" Jarod didn't wait for answers. He used the questions to be angrier and angrier so that he could carry on with his revenge.   
  
Then everything became clear to Lyle. He wasn't getting the punishment for the things he had done. He was getting it for the things he had done to her. To his sister. Or what Jarod thought Lyle had done to her...  
  
'Ironic' he thought 'the only thing I've done right and haven't regretted.'  
  
The pain and the pulse in his body started to be unbearable. He closed his eyes to shut out the outside world. He tried to breath deeply but felt he couldn't take the pain anymore.   
  
His body became limp. Jarod sensed this and wanted to wake him up to carry on with repaying him for what he has done to her.  
  
Then something came to his mind. He set off to get a bottle of vinegar and water. He mixed them and sprinkled the liquid on his face and his bleeding brest. He woke screaming with the pain. It felt like being pricked with thousand needles.  
  
This feeling hasn't stopped when Jarod ran out off the liquid. His skin was full covered with it.  
  
Jarod watched him suffering.   
  
He was satisfied. He wanted Lyle to feel how it could hurt. There was no way to show Lyle emotionally what her death meant to Jarod. Of that simple cause that he had no feelings.   
  
He wasn't satisfied at the same time. He was upset. His revenge wasn't easing his pain like he had thought it would. Torturing him didn't make him forget her.  
  
Jarod went to a shelf and picked up a gun. He aimed it at Lyle. There was no reason to keep him alive. He wanted to kill the killer of the woman he loved.   
  
"Goodbye in the hell." Jarod said in a cold voice.  
  
A shot echoed through the basement room.  
  
The reviews are encouraging... 


End file.
